Black out
by mistymidnight
Summary: Dawn hates thunder. Dawn hates the dark. Poor Babysitter Buffy. ((Little Dawn fic--season one))


**Title: **Black Out

**Author: **mistymidnight

**Rating: **G

**Disclaimer: **They do not belong to me. If they did, I'd be lording it over everybody I came in contact with.

**Timeline/Spoilers: **Season one

**Summary: **Nine-year-old Dawn hates lightning storms. Nine-year-old Dawn hates the dark. Poor Babysitter Buffy.

**Author's Notes: **I take requests! If you have a Buffy/Dawn fic that you want to see, email me or mention it in a review and I'll do my best to fill your request. This story is the result of a request from gidgetgirl.

            _BOOM!!!!_

            "Ahh!" Dawn yelled, nearly choking on her slice of pizza. 

            "Shh, Dawn, it's okay. It's just thunder. It can't hurt you," Buffy said for what seemed like the millionth time that night. 

            "I don't _like_ it," Dawn cried, swallowing her piece of pizza.

            The lights flickered. Dawn grabbed Buffy's arm. Even with advanced Slayer healing, that was going to leave a bruise.

            The lights can back on brightly, and Dawn released Buffy's arm from the death grip she'd had on it.

            "Dawn, it's just a little storm. It's—"

            The lights went out. Dawn screamed.

            "Dawn, it's okay. We'll just get the flashlights and—"

            "No! It's not okay! We're stuck all alone in the dark! We're going to die!"

            "We are _not_ going to die," Buffy snapped. "Let go of me."

            "NO!"

            Buffy shook her arm, trying to get Dawn to let go. "Dawn just sit on the chair and wait for me or come with me. You have five seconds to decide. One…two…three…four…"

            "Okay, okay, I'm coming!" Dawn grabbed Buffy's arm with her other hand as well. "Don't walk too fast."

            Buffy made her way to the medicine cabinet as well as she could with Dawn attached to her arm. 

            She was almost there when she banged her shin on the doorframe. She refrained from making any other pained noise. Best to keep Dawn calm.

            But Dawn did just the opposite. "Did you hear that?" she asked, her voice shrill with hysteria. "Did you hear it? It's a psychokiller! He's coming to get us!" Dawn said "psycho killer" as if it was all one word.

            "That was me banging my leg," Buffy explained impatiently. "There is no psycho killer."

            "Yes there is. I can _feel _him."

            "Why is it a 'he'? Women can be psycho."

            "Men are from Mars, women are from Venus," Dawn spewed out, for lack of a better argument. 

            "When you're done classifying gender origin by planets, just let me know so we can get back on route to the cabinet."

            Dawn whimpered, which Buffy took as a 'go ahead' sign, and made her way to the cabinet, dragging Dawn's weight along with her.

            "We'd get there a lot faster if you'd support your own weight, Dawnie," Buffy said. Then she heard Dawn muttering, "and God, please watch over Mom and Dad once me and Buffy are gone, and make sure Willow and Xander and Giles stay happy, and tell Mom how much I love her…"

            "Dawnie!" Buffy yelled. Dawn screamed at the sudden noise. Buffy smacked her. "We are not going to die! You're hysterical!"

            "Maybe I'm possessed!" Dawn cried in a panic. "I'd never know the difference!"

            "I've seen the exorcist. If you were possessed, your head would spin around and you'd vomit. A lot. Please don't do that, by the way."

            Dawn calmed down marginally. "I'm not possessed?"

            "Not by hyenas, at any rate." Buffy found the flashlight and clicked it on.

            "See? No psychos," she said, shining the light in Dawn's face.

            "Bright light! I'm dying! I'm dying! Am I dying?"

            Buffy sighed and moved the flashlight beam. "No, you're getting hysterical-er." 

            "That's not a word."

            "Good, the normal Dawn is back."

            Dawn glanced around. "I still don't like the dark." She looked over at the armchair. "What's that?!"

            "A chair," Buffy answered.

            "I don't like how it's looking at me," Dawn whined.

            "Armchairs don't have vision," Buffy reminded her.

            "That one does!" Dawn cried. "It's evil!"

            Buffy sighed. It was going to be a long night.

***************************************************************************************************************

I started this on 4/14 and finished it today, 5/5. Here you go!

*mistymidnight*


End file.
